Another year has gone by
by Chyio
Summary: Diese Geschichte beginnt mit der Trennung von John und Laurie, die eigentlich mehr ein Versehen war. Sie führt durch den Alltag auf Johns Revier, erzählt von neuen und alten Freunden, bei ihrem Versuch den beiden zu helfen und ihren Weg zurück zueinander
1. Ein Traum geht zu Ende

Wie will man eine Geschichte in wenigen Sätzen zusammenfassen, die inzwischen so viel beinhaltet? Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht mehr die reine Liebesgeschichte, die ich mir ursprünglich ausgedacht habe, sondern bezieht alles mit ein, was Alltag und Job so mit sich bringen. Alte Freunde, neue Freunde, eine Menge Mißverständnisse und natürlich – ganz so wie es sich für den Alltag von John, und später auch von Laurie gehört – Fälle, die eine Lösung suchen. Ich wünsche Euch also viel Spaß damit und hoffe, daß sie ein wenig gefallen findet.

Ach ja und wundert Euch nicht, meine Laurie sieht ein wenig anders aus, als die aus der Serie.

Diclaimer: Die Personen die ihr kennt, gehören mir nicht, sondern den Erfindern der beiden Serien (die zweite ist Csi N.Y – jeder Detective braucht ein gutes Forensiker Team um sich), deren ich mir meine Charaktere entliehen habe.

Prolog

In New York ging es auf 20.00 Uhr zu.

Der Sommer war jetzt fast vorbei und es wurde immer früher dunkel. Trotzdem wehte noch ein laues Lüftchen und trieb die Menschen noch immer zu Scharen auf die Straße. Es war ein sehr heißer Sommer gewesen. Der Jahrhundertsommer seit 1954. Temperaturen bis 38 Grad waren keine Seltenheit und es gab niemanden der sich nicht inzwischen nach Abkühlung sehnte. Doch so richtig wollte dieser Sommer nicht zu Ende gehen. Noch immer herrschten, trotz der Uhrzeit, 28 Grad, doch das war immer noch besser als die 34 die sie heute den ganzen Tag über gehabt hatten.

Laura saß weinend an ihrer Wohnungstür.

Tief aus ihrem Bauch kamen die Schluchzer in unkontrollierten Abständen, während sie sich wie ein kleines Kind vor und zurück wiegte.

Was hatte sie nur getan?

John war weg. Wirklich weg!

Sie hatte ihn vor einer halben Stunde aus der Wohnung geworfen und ihn gesagt, daß sie die Scheidung will. Er war völlig fassungslos gewesen und hatte versucht mit ihr vernünftig zu reden. Aber sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehört, denn sie war so wütend gewesen, so daß sie in ihrem Kopf nur noch ein Rauschen gehört hatte. Aber sie wußte, daß er mit ihr reden wollte, denn sie hatte gesehen wie er die Lippen bewegte. Aber wie konnte sie ihm denn antworten, wenn sie nicht einmal hörte, was er sagte?

Jetzt war er weg.

Aber das hatte sie doch eigentlich gar nicht gewollt!

Sie weinte heftiger und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr einsam und verlassen in dieser großen Wohnung.

Ein Traum geht zu Ende 

Drei Stunden zuvor...

Seufzend strich sich Laura den von Schweiß verklebten Pony aus dem Gesicht, während sie weiterhin das Gemüse vor ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte mit einem haßerfüllten Blick musterte. Sie kochte einfach nicht gerne und schon gar nicht wenn es so warm war. Sie nahm das Messer wieder in die Hand und zerschnitt die Zucchini in längliche Streifen. Mehrere Teller mit bereits fertig geschnittenem Gemüse standen bereits vor ihr und warteten darauf in eine Auflaufform geschichtet zu werden. Laura konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihr Mann John bei diesen Temperaturen überhaupt warm essen konnte. Andererseits konnte, und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie auch nicht verstehen, warum sie überhaupt kochen sollte. Wenn er Hunger hatte, sollte er sich doch gefälligst selbst was kochen. Immerhin arbeitete sie genauso hart wie er und doch blieb die ganze Hausarbeit an ihr hängen. Na ja sie sollte nicht unfair sein, er tat ja auch was, aber Kochen gehörte nun einmal nicht dazu. Ihren unterdrückten Zorn an der Zucchini auslassend, sinnierte sie weiter vor sich hin. Das waren also die Dinge die Männer von ihrer Müttern mit in die Wiege gelegt bekamen: die Frau spielt brav die Hausfrau, kocht und putzt, während der Mann das Geld verdiente. Was für eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Sie sollte sich dankbar schätzen, daß sie überhaupt arbeiten gehen durfte!

Lange Diskussionen mit John hatten ihr genau gezeigt, warum das ganze von der Natur aus so geregelt war...nach seiner Ansicht. Schon damals in der Steinzeit hatte sich das Weibchen um die Kinder und den Haushalt gekümmert, während der Mann das Abendessen jagte!

Aaahhh. Der Historiker der diese Theorie aufgestellt hatte, war garantiert ein Mann gewesen! Und dieser Beschützer Instinkt! Immer war John der Meinung auf sie aufpassen zu müssen. Als ob sie das nicht alleine konnte. Es mochte ja sein, daß er auf Grund seiner Polizeiarbeit mit einer Pistole umgehen konnte und auch ein Aß in Selbstverteidigung war, aber wer sagte denn, daß sie das nicht auch könnte, wenn Mann, bzw. John, es ihr nur erlauben würde? Sie konnte zum Beispiel hervorragend mit Messern umgehen. Sie traf auf hundert Meter immer in Schwarze! Bei den Gedanken daran fing sie an zu schmunzeln. Nicht das John das wußte und sie würde sich auch hüten es ihm zu sagen, sollte er doch glauben was er wollte!

Die Zucchini landete bei dem anderen Gemüse und die Paprikaschote mußte nun daran glauben. Was für eine Verschwendung, sein Talent mit Messern an Gemüse zu vergeuden!

Obwohl John noch nicht einmal zu Hause war, war Laura bereits stinksauer auf ihn.

Sie wußte, daß sie ein ziemlich heißes Temperament hatte. Es stimmte wohl, daß Rothaarige sehr temperamentvoll waren. Na und, sagte sie sich, es gab Situationen im Leben, wo John das durchaus zu schätzen wußte. Im Bett zum Beispiel.

Sie grinste wieder in sich rein. Und diesmal war es ein echtes, warmes Lächeln als sie an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Ja, das war eindeutig das, was sie unter guten Sex verstand und das sogar nach so vielen Jahren. Sie mochten sich ja ständig streiten, aber wenn es um Sex ging, da waren sie sich einig und das auch ohne Worte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob Sex mit einem anderen auch so sein würde. Doch sie kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen, denn sie hörte den Schlüssel in der Tür. John! Sofort war der Gedanke an Sex wie weggewischt und die unterdrückte Wut war wieder da.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte ihr, daß es bereits 20.45 Uhr war. Hatte sie wirklich soviel Zeit an das verdammte Gemüse verschwendet?

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr zwei Hände um die Taille legten und John sie zu sich heran zog. Einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß sie ihren Ärger und schloß die Augen. Sie spürte seine Nähe und seine Kraft und sog begierig seinen Geruch ein. So unverwechselbar, so männlich. Jetzt nach diesem harten Arbeitstag, roch er nur noch schwach nach seinem Aftershave und ein leichter Schweißgeruch mischte sich mit in seinem Körpergeruch. Sie liebte diesen Duft. Unter Hunderten von Männern hätte sie ihn blind erkannt. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und vergaß das Messer und das Gemüse. Seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals, als er ihr ein zärtliches Hallo ins Ohr flüsterte. Oh Gott, wie sie diesen Mann doch liebte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um ihn sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. „Hey."

So war es jeden Abend...bevor sie sich spätestens nach einer Stunde das Streiten bekamen.

Warum mußten sie sich nur ständig streiten? Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach ihr eigenes Leben zugestehen? Ihr Vertrauen? Ihr ständig sagen, daß er sie liebte?

Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf das Gemüse. „Salat oder Auflauf?"

Da war wieder ihre Wut. Mußte er denn ständig ans Essen denken? Oder an dessen Zubereitung? „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten, ließ er sie los und schnitt Tomaten in kleine viertel. „Auflauf", ergab sich Laura in ihr Schicksal. Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Lauras Wut verrauchte langsam und sie genoß es so dicht bei ihm zu stehen. Ihn zu riechen war schon was so etwas wie Meditation bei ihr, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte was Meditation eigentlich war, doch er beruhigte sie und sie fühlte sich so voller Frieden wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Während sie an ihm vorbei nach der Auflaufform griff, fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hand, auf seinen Ehering. Sie schaute auf ihren eigenen. Es waren wunderschöne Ringe. Weißgold, nicht wie die üblichen Eheringe in Gold und sehr fein in Rotgold graviert: ‚da mi basia mille...', ‚gib der Küsse mir tausend...' Es war der Anfang eines Gedichtes von Catull und es war die erste Liebeserklärung gewesen, die John ihr gemacht hatte. Damals als sie 16 Jahre alt waren. Jetzt waren sie einunddreißig und seit sechs Jahren verheiratet. Sie lächelte und strich mit ihren Fingern liebevoll über den Ring. Johns Finger schoben sich leicht über die ihren und streichelten ebenfalls sanft ihren Ring. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und küßte leicht sein Versprechen an sie. Er sah, daß ihre Augen feucht wurden und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, sondern hielten sich nur fest umarmt, als ob sie wüßten, was der weitere Abend noch bringen würde. Ein Versprechen, das nicht ausgesprochen werden mußte...

Es dauerte genau eine Stunde bis sie wieder anfingen zu streiten.

Und wie immer ging es aus der ganz normalen Unterhaltung hervor: und wie war dein Tag?

Während sie darauf warteten, daß der Auflauf im Ofen garte, ging John ins Bad um zu duschen und Laura räumte die Küche auf.

Es war eine schöne Küche: groß, geräumig und sehr hell. Wenn man zur Tür rein kam, befand sich links gleich ein altmodisches Küchenbuffet. So wie man es noch in Omas Küche fand. Oben hatte er zwei Glastüren, dann kam eine kleine Arbeitsfläche und unten noch mal Stellraum, welcher hinter zwei Holztüren verborgen war. Den gleichen Schrank hatten sie dann noch mal auf dem Flohmarkt gefunden und ihn auf der längs Seite der Küche rechts von der Tür gestellt. Zusammen hatten sie die beiden Schränke in mühevoller Arbeit abgeschliffen und mit einer dunklen Lasur versehen. Das Ergebnis war umwerfend und sie waren mit Recht sehr Stolz auf ihr Werk. Gegenüber der Tür zog sich der lange Arbeitsbereich zum kochen, spülen und so weiter. Sehr viel moderner als die beiden Schränke, aber noch immer zum Gesamteindruck passend. An die Arbeitsfläche schloß sich der große Kühlschrank an und die danebenliegende Tür führte in eine kleine Speisekammer. Die Fensterfront wurde durch nichts verstellt, außer in der äußersten Ecke von einem großen runden Ecktisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auch diesen Tisch hatten sie abgeschliffen und lasiert, so daß er farblich zu dem danebenliegenden Schrank paßte. Fast in der Mitte der Küche, allerdings mehr zur Küchenzeile hin, zog sich ein langer Tresen, welcher zusätzlichen Arbeitsplatz zum Kochen schuf. Allerdings wurde er mehr von Laura als zusätzliche Sitzgelegenheit verwendet.

Dort saß sie auch und studierte die Post als John aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie schaute kurz hoch und lächelte ihn an. „Na, besser?" Er kam auf sie zu und küßte sie flüchtig. „Viel besser." Er rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und schaute dabei in den Ofen, um zu schauen wie weit der Auflauf war. Ohne aufzuschauen beantwortete Laura seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich denke noch ungefähr zehn Minuten." Ihre Stimme klang schon leicht genervt. „Fein", war alles was John darauf hin sagte. Er kannte diesen Tonfall nur zu gut und brachte lieber das Handtuch zurück ins Bad um nicht gleich wieder einen Streit hervor zu rufen.

Im Badezimmer hängte er das Handtuch wieder ordentlich über die Stange und begann sich dann vor dem Spiegel die Haare zu kämmen. Durch den Spiegel hindurch ließ er seinen Blick durch das Badezimmer gleiten. Alles war ordentlich und stand an seinem Platz. Immer wieder fragte er sich wie Laurie es schaffte, trotz ihres aufreibenden Jobs die Wohnung in Schuß zu halten. Er ging zu dem Farn, welcher in der Ecke über der Badewanne hing, um zu überprüfen, ob er vielleicht Wasser benötigte. Doch die Erde war feucht. Wie ertappt zog er seinen Finger zurück, als er Lauries Stimme hörte. „Ja, den habe ich auch gegossen." Ihre Stimme klang schon wesentlich gereizter als vorhin in der Küche. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang überlegte John, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte, ließ es dann aber sein, denn er war sich keiner Schuld bewußt. Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Eine Weile starrten sich die beiden nur an, dann senkten sich Lauras Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Ich bin ein wenig genervt. Es lief heute alles irgendwie schief." Sie kam die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. „Willst du darüber reden?" Er strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar und löste dabei den Haarknoten in ihrem Nacken. Endlich aus der Enge befreit, fielen sie ihr in langen Wellen über den Rücken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Vielleicht habe ich auch nur Hunger. Ich habe den ganzen Tag noch nicht viel gegessen und habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Nach dem Essen wird es bestimmt besser." Sie rieb kurz ihre Stirn an seiner Brust und kuschelte sich dann wieder an ihn. Er übte mit seiner Hand, die über ihr Haar strich, leichten Druck aus und massierte ihr die Kopfhaut. „Oh Gott, du weißt wirklich wie man eine Frau verwöhnt." Sie hob ein wenig den Kopf und suchte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Was als sanfter Kuß anfing, wurde schnell intensiver. Heftig atmend lösten sie sich voneinander, als die Eieruhr in der Küche verkündete, daß der Auflauf fertig sei. Noch eine flüchtiger Kuß auf die Nase, dann schob sich John an ihr vorbei und ging in die Küche.

Laura blieb wo sie war. Sie hörte wie er Teller aus dem Schrank nahm und anfing den Tisch zu decken. Entnervt schloß sie die Augen. Was war ihm eigentlich wichtiger? Sie oder das verdammte Essen? Sie merkte wie die Wut wieder hochkam. Schnell ging sie zum Waschbecken um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Die Hände auf das Waschbecken gestützt betrachtete sie sich selbst im Spiegel. Sie sah müde aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und ihre Wangen wirkten eingefallen. Müde strich sie sich über die Augen und fuhr dann fort ihr Gesicht im Badezimmerspiegel zu mustern. Wie 16 sah sie nun wirklich nicht mehr aus. Kleine Fältchen hatten sich bereits um ihre Augen und ihre Mundwinkel eingegraben und sie fand, daß sie verbittert aussah. Wo war die strahlende junge Frau die sie einmal gewesen war? Ihre Augen waren noch immer so strahlend bau wie sie es immer gewesen waren und auch ihr Mund zeigte ihr noch die gleiche Fülle wie immer. Doch er wirkte jetzt schmaler. Das konnte durchaus an den zusammengekniffenen Lippen liegen, die sie im Spiegel sah.

„Laurie? Essen ist fertig."

„Ich komme." Laura löste sich von ihrem Spiegelbild und folgte ihrem Mann in die Küche. Sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an, während sie zusah, wie er den Auflauf auf beide Teller verteilte.

Das Essen verlief nahezu schweigend.

Mit Widerwillen beobachtete Laura John wie er den Auflauf in sich hineinschaufelte. Wahrscheinlich stand er in zwei Stunden wieder in der Küche und schaute was er noch essen könnte. Nicht das er irgend etwas in dieser Richtung sagen würde, daß tat er nie, aber einfach nur die Tatsache das er nach weiterem Essen suchte, vermittelte ihr das Gefühl nicht ihr Bestes gegeben zu haben. Und sie haßte das Gefühl.

Schweigend aß John. Er kannte Laurie schon lange genug um zu wissen, daß sie noch immer sauer auf ihn war. Nur wußte er nicht so Recht warum. Es konnte doch nicht vorhin an dem Farn gelegen haben. Er wünschte sich, daß sie endlich einmal sagen würde was sie hatte, was sie fühlte, aber sie war immer so verdammt kontrolliert. Am Anfang war alles ganz anders gewesen. Sie hatten so viel miteinander gelacht, sich gegenseitig von ihren Erlebnissen auf Arbeit erzählt, hatten so viel gemeinsam unternommen...Aber jetzt? Sie lachten kaum noch miteinander und wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit erzählten, so waren es nicht mehr die lustigen Dinge, sondern den Frust, den sie dort nicht bewältigen konnten und dann mit nach Hause brachten. Sie unternahmen immer noch viel, doch irgendwie war es nicht mehr das Gleiche. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie im Central Park gepicknickt hatten und sich stundenlang unterhalten hatten. Über ihre geheimsten Wünsche und Träume, Dinge die sie in ihrer Kindheit erlebt hatten, bevor sie miteinander gegangen waren.

Traurig schob er sich eine weitere Gabel von dem Gemüse in dem Mund.

Laurie erzählte schon sehr lange nichts mehr von sich. Und wenn, dann waren es solche Sachen die ihn vor Eifersucht beinahe platzen ließen. Wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache das sie mit dem Tanzen angefangen hatte. Das war ok und er liebte ihr Lächeln, wenn sie dann nach Hause kam und ihm freudestrahlend davon erzählte. Er hätte ihr stundenlang zu hören können. Einfach nur um dieses Lächeln zu sehen. Bis zu dem Augenblick wo sie erzählte, daß sie so gut geworden war, daß sie in einer gemischten Gruppe Auftritte hatte. Mit Männern! Ja, wie er hätte er denn anders reagieren können? Bei dem Gedanken, daß sie von anderen angefaßt wurde, trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte nicht daß irgend jemand seine Frau anfaßte. Und dann gingen sie hinterher noch etwas trinken!!!!!!!

Danach hatte sie nie wieder etwas von sich oder ihrer Tanzgruppe erzählt. Aber sie hatte auch nicht damit aufgehört, wie er sie darum gebeten hatte. Sie hatten viel Streit um dieses Thema gehabt. Doch in diesem Punkt hatte sie nicht nachgegeben. Laurie gab sowieso nicht nach. Sie war so verdammt dickköpfig und stur.

Er tat sich weiteren Auflauf auf den Teller und hing weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach. Er merkte nicht einmal, daß er aß, so weit war er mit seinen Gedanken weg.

Es war ja nicht so, daß er nicht stur war, aber er war sich ganz sicher, daß sie dickköpfiger war als er. Und so verdammt stolz. Und um noch einmal auf die Sache mit dem Tanzen zurück zu kommen, vielleicht hätte er ihr einfach sagen sollen, wie eifersüchtig er war, daß sie mit anderen Männern tanzte und lachte. Vielleicht war sie bei ihnen genauso, wie sie damals bei ihm war. Was hieß damals, fragte er sich. Am Anfang ihrer Ehe war es auch noch nicht so gewesen. Und sie hatten ja nicht aus dem Blauen heraus geheiratet. Lange waren sie zusammengewesen, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen.

Aber das ging doch aus seinen Vorwürfen hervor, daß er Eifersüchtig war, daß er sie noch immer liebte, selbst nach dieser langen Zeit. Warum sollte er ihr das auch noch aufs Brot schmieren? Nein, sie war eindeutig die sturere von ihnen beiden.

Er strich sich seine Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte sie an. Bloß nichts sagen. Sie sieht noch genauso wütend aus wie vorhin. Es lag wohl doch nicht nur am Essen, denn sie war schon seit geraumer Zeit fertig. Seufzend aß John weiter.

Laurie musterte ihren Mann und seufzte ihrerseits in sich hinein.

Wenn er doch nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würden. Andererseits paßten sie vom Aussehen doch perfekt zusammen. Seine hellroten Haare mit ihren dunkelroten. Ihrer beiden blauen Augen, seine so hell wie der Himmel wenn die Sonne scheint und ihre so dunkelblau wie eine stürmische See. Beide schlank und auch die Größe paßte perfekt.

Aber Aussehen war halt nicht alles und Sex auch nicht!

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Sie wollte auch gar nicht ständig mit ihm streiten, aber er provozierte das auch regelmäßig bei ihr. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie er vorhin kontrolliert hatte ob der Farn auch gegossen war! Oder wenn sie auch nur an die Sache mit ihrem Tanzen dachte! Sie war damals so froh endlich ein Hobby gefunden zu haben, was ihr Spaß machte. Er traf sich ja zweimal in der Woche mit seinen Jungs um Basketball zu spielen, dann konnte er ja wohl auch nichts dagegen haben, daß sie zweimal in der Woche zum Tanzen ging. Aber nein, er war vollkommen ausgeflippt als er das gehört hatte. Am Anfang war alles noch ok gewesen und er hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört, als sie davon erzählte. Aber dann eines Tages, als sie erzählte das sie etwas später kommt, weil sie mit den Jungs und Mädels noch was trinken gehen wollte, ist er vollkommen ausgerastet. Er hatte wohl Angst, dass er sich einmal was alleine zu Essen machen mußte. Der Arme. Als ob er ihretwegen nicht mit seinen Jungs was Trinken gehen würde. Ha! Wie oft hatte sie dann abends dann alleine zu Hause gesessen und sich gefragt was er wohl gerade macht.

Früher waren sie noch zusammen Basketball spielen gegangen. Waren einfach in den Park gelaufen und hatten eine paar Körbe geworfen und danach hatten sie noch stundenlang unter einem Baum gesessen und hatten geredet. Über Gott und die Welt, was sie sich wünschten, was für Hoffnungen sie hatten. Und dann war es auf einmal vorbei gewesen und er ging mit seinen Jungs spielen. Und sie saß zu Hause und langweilte sich.

Er hatte kein Recht gehabt, ihr das Tanzen zu verbieten!

Laura nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein und starrte aus dem Fenster. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, daß er nur einmal sie dabei sehen würde. Nur einmal.

Es war John der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Und wie war dein Tag?" Und obwohl er wußte, daß dies das einleitende Thema für einen ausgewachsenen Streit war, fragte er trotzdem. Er wollte es wirklich wissen und deswegen fragte er sie das jeden Tag. So erzählte sie wenigstens etwas über sich und er fühlte sich nicht so verdammt ausgeschlossen von ihr. Bei dem Bewußtwerdens seines Gedankenganges den er gerade gehabt hatte, mußte er hart schlucken und er fühlte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Schnell schaute er nach unten und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Sie sollte nicht sehen wie verletzlich er sich gerade fühlte, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte sie einfach nur in den Arm zu nehmen und sie festzuhalten.

Es war klar, daß Laura diese Geste in den falschen Hals bekam. „Warum fragst du mich wie mein Tag war, wenn es dich doch gar nicht interessiert? Wir müssen hier nicht nur aus Langeweile Konversation betreiben." Ihre Stimme klang scharf und John merkte sofort, daß er einen Fehler begangen hatte. „Laurie das ist nicht wahr. Es interessiert mich wirklich wie dein Tag war. Du hattest vorhin schon angedeutet, daß er nicht gerade gut gelaufen war. Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen, was bei dir los war. Habt ihr den Zuschlag für das Haus jetzt doch nicht bekommen?" Aufmerksam schaute er seine Frau an. Laura war Anwältin in einer Immobilienfirma und sie kämpften gerade um den Ausbau eines großen Gebäudes. Doch Laura ging auf seine Frage überhaupt nicht ein. „Wirklich? Es interessiert dich? Und warum habe ich dann das Gefühl, daß du müde bist und eigentlich lieber ins Bett möchtest?"

„Laurie das ist nicht wahr! Ja ich hatte auch einen anstrengenden Tag und ja, ich bin ziemlich fertig, aber es interessiert mich wirklich und ich habe nicht nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt." Er konnte ihr wohl kaum sagen, wie einsam er sich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte und das sie ihm so unendlich fehlte.

Entnervt sprang Laura auf und tigerte durch die Küche. „Ach komm John. Mach mir doch nichts vor! Seit wann interessiert dich das denn?" „Laurie, es interessiert mich immer!" Er merkte wie auch seine Stimme schärfer wurde. Da war er also, der Streit.

„Ach ja? Und wie kommt es dann, daß du mich immer nur die gleichen banalen Dinge fragst? Wie war dein Tag? Habt ihr den Zuschlag bekommen? Bist du gut durch den Verkehr gekommen? Was gibt es zum Abendessen?" Laura merkte wie ihr Temperament anfing mit ihr durchzugehen. Ein leichtes Summen erklang in ihrem Ohr. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß sie kurz davor war die Beherrschung über sich zu verlieren. „Und wie geht es mir, John? Wann hast du das letzte Mal gefragt wie es mir geht? Wie ich mich fühle?" Das Summen in ihren Ohren wurde lauter. John stand nun ebenfalls auf und starrte Laura an. „Was soll das Laurie? Ich frage dich jeden Tag wie es dir geht. Was soll das hier werden? Wenn du schlechte Laune hast, dann lasse sie bitte nicht an mir aus." John bemerkte wie auch er sauer wurde. „Hörst du Laurie, ich bin nicht dein Fußabtreter. Wenn du Frust hast, dann lauf eine Runde um den Block und rede dann mit mir, wenn du wieder ruhiger bist. Ich höre dir dann gerne zu." Laura blieb stehen und starrte ihren Mann an. Es waren nur noch Teile von dem was er sagte bei ihr angekommen, der Rest ging in dem Summen unter, welches langsam zu einem Rauschen wurde. So als ab ein Orkan direkt durch ihr Ohr fegte. „Sicher fragst du mich wie es mir geht, im gleichen Atemzug von ‚Was gibt es zu essen?', sag mal John, bin ich soviel wert wie dein tägliches Abendessen? Oder habe ich auch noch eine eigene Funktion für dich?" John war zu perplex, um irgend etwas darauf zu erwidern. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er sie an und versuchte ihren Gedankengang zu folgen. Laura starrte zurück, das Rauschen in ihren Ohren war ohrenbetäubend und sie merkte wie sie endgültig die Beherrschung über sich verlor. Einen totalen Black out nannte man so etwas. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte jemand sagen: „Ach John, was soll das? Das hat doch gar keinen Sinn mehr mit uns. Wir streiten nur noch und ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich will das nicht mehr." Laura sah wie John seine Lippen bewegte, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Doch sie hörte sich selbst sagen: „John, ich will die Scheidung und ich will, daß du endlich gehst."

Sie sah wie John sämtliche Gesichtzüge entglitten und er sie fassungslos anstarrte. Dann fing er an zu reden. Er kam auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und schaute ihr eindringlich ins Gesicht.

Er sah in ihren Augen, daß sie ihn gar nicht hören konnte. Zweimal hatte er bereits erlebt, daß sie so die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Und niemals hatte er diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergessen, den sie da gehabt hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder da.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte auch er keine Ahnung was er da eigentlich sagte. Er hatte einfach nur Angst sie endgültig zu verlieren. Also sagte er alles was ihm auf dem Herzen lag und wußte dabei doch ganz genau, daß sie ihn nicht hörte. „Geh.", sagte sie zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel, daß sie mehr wie schwarz als blau aussahen. „Gott verdammt, geh jetzt endlich!", schrie sie ihn an.

John fühlte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er blinzelte ein paar mal um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, ließ aber ihre Hände los, als sie ihn ein drittes mal aufforderte zu gehen. Verstört ließ er sie in der Küche allein und ging ins Schlafzimmer ein paar Sachen zu packen. Er hoffte, daß sie ihm nachkommen würde und sagen würde, daß es ihr Leid tat, daß sie einfach nur einen schlechten Tag hatte. Aber tief in seinem Herzen wußte er, daß sie nicht kommen würde. Diesmal nicht.

Als er zurückkam, stand Laura noch genauso da wie er sie verlassen hatte. Er versuchte noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Laura saß weinend an ihrer Wohnungstür.

Tief aus ihrem Bauch kamen die Schluchzer in unkontrollierten Abständen, während sie sich wie ein kleines Kind vor und zurück wiegte.

Was hatte sie nur getan?

John war weg. Wirklich weg!

Sie hatte ihn vor einer halben Stunde aus der Wohnung geworfen und ihn gesagt, daß sie die Scheidung will. Er war völlig fassungslos gewesen und hatte versucht mit ihr vernünftig zu reden. Aber sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehört, denn sie war so wütend gewesen, so daß sie in ihrem Kopf nur noch ein Rauschen gehört hatte. Aber sie wußte, daß er mit ihr reden wollte, denn sie hatte gesehen wie er die Lippen bewegte. Aber wie konnte sie ihm denn antworten, wenn sie nicht einmal hörte, was er sagte?

Jetzt war er weg.

Aber das hatte sie doch eigentlich gar nicht gewollt!

Sie weinte heftiger und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr einsam und verlassen in dieser großen Wohnung.

Wie betäubt verließ John die gemeinsame Wohnung.

Was war da gerade passiert? Lief er jetzt wirklich gerade mit seiner Tasche in der Hand durch die Strassen von New York und suchte sich ein Hotelzimmer für die Nacht?

Sein analytischer Verstand übernahm die Führung, führte John zu einem Hotel und buchte ein Zimmer.

Es war auch dieser Teil seines Verstandes, der ihn erst einmal das Zimmer inspizieren ließ und schaute, was es zu bieten hatte. Der gefühlsmäßige Teil in ihm sehnte sich einfach nur nach der Mini Bar und nach Schlaf. Morgen würde bestimmt dieser Albtraum vorbei sein. Er mußte nur einfach schlafen, morgen war dann alles wieder gut.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Tränen liefen ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und bildeten kleine Pfützen auf dem Kopfkissen. War das wirklich ihr Ernst gewesen? War das jetzt wirklich das Ende?

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und löschte das Licht. Im dunkeln starrte er die Tür an und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch es funktionierte einfach nicht. Schlaf, er mußte schlafen...morgen war bestimmt wieder alles gut.

In einer großen drei Zimmer Wohnung in Queens lag Laura ebenfalls im Bett und versuchte endlich mit dem weinen aufzuhören. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, so funktionierte es doch nicht. Immer wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte vor sich hin. Sie versuchte nicht zu seiner Seite des Bettes zu schauen, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, daß er nicht neben ihr lag. Aber auch das funktionierte nicht, denn John schlief auf der Fensterseite und ihre Einschlafposition war nun mal zum Fenster hin. Sie weinte heftiger als sie daran dachte, wie John sie immer in den Arm genommen hatte um sie vor der Nacht zu schützen. Sein verdammter Beschützer Instinkt! Doch diesmal war es kein wütender Gedanke, sondern einer der voller Sehnsucht nach ihm war.

Nein, hier konnte sie nicht eine Nacht mehr verbringen. Hier war niemand mehr der auf sie aufpaßte.

Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Bettdecke und tigerte ein Raum weiter ins Wohnzimmer und richtete sich auf der Couch ein Lager für die Nacht her. Aber das war eigentlich auch nicht besser, denn jetzt konnte sie den Mond ja gar nicht mehr sehen. Kurzer Hand stand sie auf und drehte die Couch um hundertachtzig Grad. Ja, so war es besser, jetzt konnte sie den Mond wieder sehen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht und merkte, daß sie immer noch weinte. Schlaf, sie brauchte ganz dringend Schlaf. Morgen würde die Sonne bestimmt wieder auf sie hinab lächeln und alles wäre wieder gut.


	2. Der Tag danach

Der Tag danach

Der nächste Tag brachte für beide keine Erleichterung.

Sie hatten beide viel geweint, aber was ihnen fehlte, war trotzdem nicht zurück gekommen.

Schlaftrunkend tapste Laura in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf, bevor sie ins Bad ging um sich zu duschen. Und wie jeden morgen lief sie ersteinmal gegen das Waschbecken, bevor sie die Kurve zur Dusche bekam.

Wie jeden Morgen ärgerte sie sich, welcher Architekt auf diese saublöde Idee kam auf einer Seite der Tür ein Waschbecken und auf der anderen Seite eine Dusche einzubauen. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, die Dusche neben die Badewanne zu stellen? Wie immer am Morgen um diese Uhrzeit, kam sie nicht auf den Gedanken, daß neben der Badewanne gar kein Platz für eine Dusche war.

Lange stand sie unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und versuchte wach zu werden. Warm prasselte es ihr über den Kopf und sie nahm den Kopf in den Nacken und genoß das Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch, tapste zurück zum Waschbecken und tastete blind nach ihrer Zahnbürste. John, diese Schlafmütze, sollte jetzt auch endlich aufstehen. Aber sie wußte, daß er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, ein Langschläfer war und so lange wie möglich im Bett blieb.

Sie nahm das Handtuch vom Kopf und zog vorsichtig einen grobzinkigen Kamm durch ihr Haar.

Danach ging sie in die Küche, zog ihren Bademantel enger um sich, während sie mit der freien Hand zwei Kaffeetassen aus dem Regal fischte. Die Handlung war automatisch und sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken an das war sie tat. Milch für sie... sie kickte mit dem Hintern die Kühlschranktür zu, und nur zwei Stück Zucker für ihn. Dann nahm sie seine Tasse und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer, um ihn zu wecken.

Abrupt blieb sie in der Schlafzimmertür stehen und starrte aufs Bett. Ihr Mann lag dort nicht. Sie sah nur eine unberührte Seite und ihre Seite wo die Bettdecke fehlte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie endlich wach genug wurde um sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Er hatte nicht hier geschlafen und er würde hier auch nicht mehr schlafen.

Sie ging zurück in die Küche, stellte seine Tasse ins Abwaschbecken, nahm ihre eigene und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Kraftlos ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Arme sinken und weinte.

Irgendwann richtete sie sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Es war also vorbei. Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen, doch diesmal strich sie sie energisch fort und starrte aus dem Fenster. In Ordnung, sie hatte einen Schlußstrich gezogen und jetzt hieß es vorwärts schauen. Es war sowieso das Beste für sie beide. Auch wenn diese Trennung nicht beabsichtigt war, so sagte ihr logischer Verstand es das Beste war. Schließlich hatten sie sich die ganze Zeit nur noch gestritten.

Sie stand auf und holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche. Wieder am Tisch, drückte sie die Kurzwahltaste für seine Nummer. Sie würde ihn um Verzeihung bitten, ihm sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte, ihn bitten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Eine Weile starrte sie auf seine Nummer, den Finger schon auf der Wählen Taste.

Was tat sie da eigentlich? Hatte sie nicht gerade selbst gesagt, daß es das Beste für sie beide war?

Sicher der Anfang war schwer, denn sie wohnten schon so lange zusammen, so daß sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber was sollte das bringen? Sie würden nicht aufhören sich zu streiten, es würde nicht besser werden.

Sie nahm den Finger von der Wählen Taste und drückte statt dessen die Taste für Löschen. Unbewußt presste sie ihre Hand vor dem Mund und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es mochte ja sein, dass es das Beste für sie beide war, aber es fühlte sich bei Gott nicht so an.

John fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er auf dem Revier ankam.

Neun Uhr und es herrschte bereits Hochbetrieb. Das war New York, dort machte das Verbrechen auch nicht vor der Nacht halt.

Andy saß bereits an seinem Platz und begrüßte ihn lächelnd, den Ohr am Telefonhörer gepresst. „Nein Sir, ich weiß das es mit den Außerirdischen immer schlimmer wird. Ja, ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass sie langsam die Macht über diesen Planeten übernehmen." Er verdrehte die Augen und reichte John die Hand zur Begrüßung. Trotz seines Kummers musste John lächeln. „MacCallen?" , formten seine Lippen lautlos. Andy nickte.

„Wissen sie was dagegen wirklich hilft? Ich meine gegen eine feindliche Übernahme. Wenn sie in ihrer Wohnung in jeder Ecke verbrannten Kaffeesatz verstreuen."...Stille... „Doch ja das hilft wirklich." Einen Augenblick schwieg Andy. „Aber ja, garantiert. Wenn sie ihre Gedanken vor ihnen schützen wollen, dann packen sie in ihren Hut etwas Alu Folie. Wir haben von anderen Mitbürgern mit den gleichen Problemen gehört, daß es funktionieren soll. Sie werden sehen." Wieder Schweigen.

John saß auf seiner Seite des Schreibtisches und grinste in sich rein. MacCallen rief einmal die Woche an, um sie Hilfe vor Außerirdischen zu holen und keiner hatte dabei so die Ruhe weg wie Andy. John musste zugeben, dass er an Andys Stelle schon längst die Nerven verloren hätte. Er sortierte die Notizen auf seinem Schreibtisch und wartete, dass Andy das Telefonat beendete.

„ Ja Sir. Ich freue mich, daß ich ihnen helfen konnte. Klar, sie können jederzeit wieder anrufen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen." Andy legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. „Mannoman, was für ein Freak.."

Andy schüttelte den Kopf. Den Blick an John vorbeigleitend, nickte er in Richtung des Büros des Lieutentants. „Walker ist bereits seit einer Stunde dort drin. Möchte zu gerne wissen, worum es bei den Beiden geht." John drehte sich ebenfalls in die angegebene Richtung und musterte seinen Vorgesetzten. Er wirkte verärgert.

In diesem Augenblick verließ Walker das Büro und Fancy erschien in der Tür. „Sippowitz, Kelly." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wartete nicht einmal darauf, daß die beiden Detectives seiner Aufforderung Folge leisteten. John und Andy schauten sich stirnrunzelnd an und folgten ihren Boss in sein Büro. Fancy saß bereits wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und erwartete die beiden.

„Es gibt einen Raubmord auf der Sixth, Ecke Columbia Avenue. Ich möchte, dass sie sich darum kümmern." Über den Schreibtisch hinweg reichte er John den Zettel mit den entsprechenden Notizen. John warf einen Blick auf den Zettel und nickte. Abwartend bleiben die beiden noch stehen und warteten darauf, dass der Lieutenant fortfuhr. „Ist noch was?", fuhr Fancy John und Andy an. „Nein Sir." Eilig verließen die beiden den Raum und holten ihre Jacken.

Auf dem Weg zum Schließfach musterte Andy seinen Freund. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus." John schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Er ging zum anderen Ende der Umkleidekabine und holte seine Jacke aus dem Schrank. Dicht gefolgt von Andy verließ er das Polizeipräsidium.

„Komm schon John, was ist los? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus." John schloß den Wagen auf und ließ sich hinters Steuer fallen. „Schon wieder Streit mit Laura?", hakte Andy nach. Langsam sorgte er sich wirklich. Er kannte seinen Freund schon so lange und er sah sofort, wenn er Kummer hatte. In der Regel rückte John auch sofort mit der Sprache raus, doch heute wirkte er irgendwie anders, in sich gekehrter. „Ihr habt euch getrennt." Es war ein Schuß ins Blaue, aber er sah sofort, dass er den wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Betroffen schwieg er und starrte seinen Freund an. John und Laurie, das war eine Kombination, wie er sie nicht anders kannte. Er wußte wohl, dass es ab und an zwischen den beiden krachte, aber sie versöhnten sich auch immer wieder. Doch Johns Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass es diesmal anders war.

John antwortete nicht, sondern startete den Wagen, um zur Sixth Avenue zu fahren. „John, verdammt, was ist mit euch beiden los?" Erschrocken bemerkte er wie John die Tränen in die Augen traten. Trotzdem schwieg er beharrlich.

John hatte Angst darüber zu reden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, wenn er auch nur ein Ton über gestern verlieren würde, dann würde alles wahr werden. Wenn er nicht darüber sprach, dann war alles gut, oder würde gut werden. Bestimmt. Er blinzelte die Tränen weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr.

Am Tatort nahmen sie wie gewohnt die Aussagen der verschiedenen Zeugen auf. Alles spielte sich ab wie bisher und John war sehr froh darüber. Die gewohnte Routine, lenkte ihn ab und vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Normalität und Sicherheit. Sie nahmen ein paar der Augenzeugen mit aufs Revier, um anhand der Polizeifotos vielleicht einen Täter ermitteln zu können.

Doch auf dem Revier hatten sie nicht so viel Glück. Die Augenzeugen begutachteten zwar eine Menge Fotos, konnten aber niemanden identifizieren.

John schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Ich fahre noch mal zurück zum Tatort und schaue, ob ich da noch etwas finde." Er wartete eine Antwort von Andy nicht ab. Zielstrebig verließ er den Raum, nahm die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss, vorbei an der Aufnahme und stand aufatmend vor dem Revier. „Hallo Detektive." Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah eine schlanke Brünette in Polizeiuniform ihm zunicken. Er nickte zurück. „Hi." Er ging weiter zum Wagen und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Sixth Avenue.

Im Wagen fühlte er sich besser. Nicht so viele Leute, die ständig seinen Namen riefen und irgendetwas von ihm wollten. Hier hatte er einen Augenblick seine Ruhe und konnte seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Er hoffte schon den ganzen Morgen auf einen Anruf oder eine Nachricht von Laurie, aber sein Handy war bis jetzt stumm geblieben. Tief atmete er durch und ging in Gedanken noch einmal die vergangene Nacht durch. Vielleicht war da etwas was er übersehen hatte...aber da war nichts. Er bog in eine kleine Seitenstrasse ab, suchte sich eine Parklücke und starrte auf den Verkehr, der an ihm vorbei zog. Alles wirkte so normal. Die Menschen auf der Straße liefen leicht bekleidet an ihm vorbei, zielstrebig ihren Weg gehend. Manche lachten, andere hielten ihr Gesicht lächelnd der Sonne entgegen, aber alle schienen ein Ziel zu haben.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. Zuerst starrte er es einfach nur an, vielleicht hatte Laurie ja doch versucht ihn zu erreichen und er hatte es einfach nur nicht gehört. Nichts, sein Display war leer. Keine Nachrichten, keine eingehenden Anrufe. Er klappte den Deckel auf und gab Lauries Nummer ein. Es war bestimmt keine gute Idee sie auf Arbeit anzurufen. Meistens hatte sie sowieso keine Zeit und kanzelte ihn nur kurz ab oder sie hatte ihr Handy gar nicht erst an, weil sie in einer Verhandlung war. Trotzdem sehnte er sich einfach nur danach ihre Stimme zu hören. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und betätigte dann die Wählen-Taste. Er hörte ein Freizeichen. So weit so gut.

Er stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterrahmen ab, stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Handfläche und wartete. Er wartete lange.

Laura hörte ihr Handy klingeln und zog es aus ihrer Aktentasche. Sie war zufällig alleine in ihrem Büro.

John! Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er rief sie an! Er wollte sie zurück!

Sie lächelte versonnen vor sich hin. Doch sofort rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. War das wirklich vernünftig? Sie hatten es jetzt endlich geschafft sich zu trennen, war es dann vernünftig wieder zurückzugehen und das ganze Theater von vorne durch zu machen? Es änderte sich doch nichts an der Situation, wenn sie wieder zurück gehen würde. Verdammt, wenn sie nicht ans Telefon ging, würde sie auch nie wissen, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja auch bei ihr entschuldigen, dass er so ein Arschloch war. Laura schnaubte vor Verachtung kurz durch die Nase. Wie wahrscheinlich war das denn? Sie nahm den Finger wieder von der Taste zum Annehmen des Telefonates. Es klingelte weiter. Hartnäckig war er ja, dass musste sie ihm wirklich zugestehen. Sie sah ihn regelrecht vor sich, wie er im Wagen saß, den Ellbogen abgestützt, den Kopf auf seiner Handfläche gebettet. Sie lächelte bei diesen Bild vor ihren Augen und nahm kurz entschlossen das Gespräch an. „Hallo" Sie bemerkte wie dünn ihre Stimme klang...und wie erwartungsvoll.

Aufgelegt. Er hatte in den Augenblick aufgelegt, als sie ans Handy ging. Laura fühlte wie sich wieder das Wasser in ihren Augen sammelte. Schnell schaute sie nach oben und blinzelte die Decke an, um ihr Make up nicht zu verschmieren. Na ja, war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

Enttäuscht ließ John sein Handy wieder zu klappen. Er wußte nicht was er erwartet, aber er wußte genau was er sich gewünscht hatte.

Seufzend ließ er den Motor wieder an und machte sich auf dem Weg.

Nichts hatte sich in dem kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft verändert. Noch immer war es mit dem gelben Sicherungsband für Tatortermittlungen abgesperrt, um Schaulustige fernzuhalten. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. Es gab immer eine Menge Leute die sich an dem Unglück anderer weideten und so hatte sich auch diesmal eine kleine Gruppe von ihnen am Band versammelt und versuchten einen Blick ins Innere des Ladens zu werfen.

John fischte seine Polizeimarke aus seiner Hosentasche und befestigte sie an seiner Brusttasche. Keiner hinderte ihn daran den Laden zu betreten .Er nickte grüßend den Beamten zu, der vor dem Laden Wache hielt und betrat den Laden. Einen Augenblick blieb er in der Tür stehen, während er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten. „Hey John." Ein kleiner Kubaner mit krausem schwarzem Haar trat auf ihn zu, ein Notizblock in der Hand. John sah, dass das erste Blatt bereits dicht beschrieben war. „Hi, Martinez. Gibt es schon was Neues?" Das Dienstabzeichen, welches Martinez um den Hals hing, wies ihn als Officer aus. John wußte, dass er noch nicht lange auf dem 15. Revier war. Erst seit ein paar Monaten, aber er hatte schon öfters mal mit ihm zusammengearbeitet und wußte, dass er ein dienstbeflissener Cop war, der seine Arbeit sehr genau nahm. John mochte ihn.

„Nicht viel." James Martinez warf einen Blick auf seine Notizen. „Die Frau des Ladenbesitzers sagte aus, dass sie zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt gerade oben war und erst von den Schüssen aufmerksam geworden nach unten kam. Sie hatte den Täter aber nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter befindet sich gerade in Urlaub auf den Malediven. Wir versuchen sie gerade zu erreichen. Die Leute die noch mit im Laden waren, habt ihr bereits mit aufs Revier genommen. Die Leute vom Csi sind gerade dabei, die Spuren sicher zu stellen. Vielleicht können sie uns weiter helfen." John nickte und ließ seinen Blick durch den Laden schweifen, auf der Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen des Csi Teams. Er hatte Glück, denn der Leiter der Tagesschicht hatte sich selbst dieses Falls angenommen. Weiter hinten im Laden sah er Mac Taylor zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Stella Bonasera, zusammen die Fingerabdrücke von der Theke nehmen. Er klopfte Martinez kurz auf die Schulter und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu den beiden.

„Hallo Mac. Schon was neues?" Mac und Stella schauten beide hoch und lächelten ihn an. „Hi John. Viel kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Wir müssen erst die Fingerabdrücke im Labor vergleichen. Ich nehme aber an, dass wir hier mehr als einen Täter haben." Mac deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Theke und Kasse. „Natürlich sind das nicht alles Fingerabdrücke von den Tätern. Immerhin gibt es hier Kundenverkehr. Aber wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen, dann sind auf der Lade und der Theke mindestens drei identische Abdrücke zu finden." John zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das kannst du mit bloßem Auge erkennen?" Bonasera lächelte. „Berufserfahrung John. Man bekommt einen Blick dafür." Wie immer hatte Stella ihr langes Haar nicht zurück gebunden und es fiel ihr in wilden Locken über die Schulter. John hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob ihre Haare nicht vielleicht den Tatort mit zusätzlichen Spuren versehrten, doch er wollte nicht fragen, die beiden wussten schon was sie taten.

„Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr war rausgefunden habt." Er nickte den beiden noch einmal kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Martinez.

„Ich möchte noch mal mit der Frau des Opfers sprechen."

Martinez hatte so etwas schon geahnt und deutete in einen anderen Bereich des Ladens, wo eine blonde Frau, Mitte fünfzig, wartete. „Sie steht dort drüben. Ihr Name ist Sidney Hawkes, vierundfünfzig und seit 15 Jahren mit ihrem Mann verheiratet...gewesen.". fügte er noch hinzu. „Sie haben eine gemeinsame Tochter, Kimberly, die mit ihrer Freundin und deren Eltern gerade auf den Malediven ist. Wir haben sie noch nicht erreicht, bleiben aber am Ball."

John quittierte diese Informationen mit Wohlwollen. „Gute Arbeit." Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Mrs. Hawkes. „Mrs. Hawkes? Mein Name ist John Kelly. Ich bin der leitende Detectiv hier und würde ihn gerne ein paar Fragen stellen." Er reichte ihr die Hand.

Sidney Hawkes wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und musterte ihn misstrauisch. John musste schlucken. Fünfzehn Jahre waren die beiden verheiratet gewesen. Solange wie er mit Laurie zusammen gewesen war. Er konnte gut nach empfinden wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Laurie war zwar nicht tot, aber doch so plötzlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden, dass es sich so anfühlte. Schnell schob er den Gedanken wieder beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Mrs. Hawkes.

„Mrs. Hawkes, hatte ihr Mann vielleicht irgendwelche Feinde? Leute, die ihnen den Erfolg mit diesem Laden nicht gönnten?" John hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob der Laden wirklich so gut lief, wollte ihr aber nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ihre Arbeit nichts wert war. Sidney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es gab niemanden. Der Laden lief nicht so gut, um irgendjemanden vor dem Kopf zu stoßen. Es reichte gerade um uns über Wasser zu halten und nicht am Hungertuch zu nagen. Aber wir liebten unsere Arbeit. Es war etwas eigenes, etwas was wir uns selbst aufgebaut hatten." Sie schluchzte wieder. John hielt ihr sein eigenes Taschentuch hin. Dankbar nahm sie es entgegen und wischte sich wieder die Tränen aus den Augen. Laurie hatte sich immer beschwert, dass er so einen großen Taschentuchverschleiß hatte.

„Sie haben den oder die Täter nicht gesehen?" Mrs. Hawkes schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war in unsere Wohnung, welche direkt über den Laden ist und habe für uns das Mittagessen gekocht." Weitere Tränen. „Wir schließen immer um ein Uhr und machen Mittagspause. Um die Zeit ist hier sowieso kaum Kundenverkehr und durch diese zwei Stunden für uns, haben wir..." Ein erneuertes Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper. Tröstend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete einen Augenblick bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Na ja, das war Zeit nur für uns beide. Wir waren dann noch nicht so fertig von der Arbeit und konnten uns besser unterhalten." Sie holte tief Luft und fasste sich dann wieder. „Wie gesagt ich war oben und habe gekocht, als ich plötzlich Schüsse hörte. Einen Augenblick stand ich wie versteinert da, dann bin ich nach unten gerannt, weil ich Angst um Arthur hatte."

Die Tränen liefen wieder. „ Bis auf ein paar Kunden war keiner mehr im Laden und ich dachte schon, dass die Schießerei gar nicht bei uns stattgefunden hatte, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Aber dann sah ich Arthur hinter der Theke liegen. Er lag auf den Bauch und unter seinem Körper floss jede Menge Blut hervor. Und..." Sie schluchzte wieder. „Dann kam die Polizei und sie sagten, dass Arthur tot ist." John drückte abermals ihre Schulter. „Schon gut, Mrs. Hawkes. Das reicht erst mal. Ich möchte sie bitten, vorerst keine Reisen zu unternehmen und sich für uns verfügbar zu halten. Wir sind schon dabei, ihre Tochter zu informieren. Sie wird bald bei ihnen sein und sie unterstützen." Und wer unterstütze ihn?

Er nickte Sidney Hawkes noch einmal zu und ging dann zurück zu Martinez.

„Ich fahre wieder zurück zum Revier. Vielleicht hat Andy was Neues herausgefunden." „In Ordnung. Ich denke wir sind hier auch fast fertig. Der Rest liegt jetzt erst mal bei der Spurensicherung. Wir sehen uns dann da."

Zurück im Auto dachte John noch mal an das Gespräch mit Sidney Hawkes zurück. Irgendetwas von dem was sie erzählt hatte störte ihn, aber er konnte noch nicht genau sagen was es war. Er beließ es bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass er früher oder später von alleine darauf kommen würde. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Laurie noch einmal versuchen sollte zu erreichen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Jetzt nicht. Später, wenn er etwas mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Der Tag zog sich wie ein alter Kaugummi dahin. Sie drehten sich bei dem Fall im Kreis und nichts schien richtig zu funktionieren.

Andy hatte in der Zeit, wo John im Laden war, eine Menge Telefonate geführt, hatte aber auch nichts rausgefunden. Und auch John, der noch mal mit den Zeugen sprach, konnte nichts weiter in Erfahrung bringen.

Zweimal versuchte er noch Laurie zu erreichen, aber beide male, war ihr Handy aus. Den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt, saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sollte das jetzt wirklich gewesen sein? Er wollte das nicht so Recht glauben. Nicht so plötzlich, das hätte er doch schon vorher gemerkt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ok, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass hatte er wohl gemerkt, aber es war ihm nie so schlimm vorgekommen. Sie hatten sich doch immer wieder vertragen und er hätte es doch gemerkt wenn sie ihn nicht mehr lieben würde. Oder? Sie schliefen doch auch noch miteinander, nicht so wie viele andere Pärchen, die schon so lange zusammen waren und einfach nur noch wie Bruder und Schwester zusammen wohnten.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nur noch mit ihm schlief, weil es ihr Spaß machte und nicht weil noch irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn da waren. Wann hatte sie ihm eigentlich das Letzte mal gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Er überlegte lange und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es schon viele Monate her war. John seufzte. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn ja wirklich nicht mehr... nein, dass konnte er nicht glauben. Gefühle verschwanden doch nicht einfach so über Nacht.

„John? Johon?" Andys Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Partner um. Andy hatte sich über seine Hälfte des Schreibtisches gebeugt und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wie wär's Partner, wollen wir zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen?"

Eigentlich wollte John nicht, aber was sollte er denn sonst heute Abend alleine tun? Es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Laura ihn reinlassen würde und alleine im Hotelzimmer zu sitzen, erschien ihm auch nicht die ideale Lösung. Vielleicht wurde ja doch nicht alles gut.

Er seufzte und nickte Andy zu. „Ja, warum nicht. Laß uns um acht im Drakes treffen." Er wollte vorher noch mal bei Laurie vorbei fahren und versuchen mit ihr zu reden.

Drei Stunden später saß er dann mit Andy zusammen bei einem Bier. Sie hatten sich einen kleinen Tisch etwas Abseits von dem Trubel gesucht um in Ruhe miteinander reden zu können. Schweigend nippten die beiden an ihrem Bier.

„Also los, John. Was ist passiert?" Aufmerksam studierte Andy das Gesicht seines Freundes. Er wirkte müde und zerstreut. Eine Steile Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn eingegraben und auch seine Haare saßen bei weitem nicht so ordentlich wie sonst. Ansonsten wirkte er sehr ruhig, zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack.

„Wir hatten Streit", fing John dann doch endlich an zu erzählen.

„Als ich kam, war es so wunderschön. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und wir kochten zusammen. Sie wirkte entspannt und ruhig und ich weiß, dass sie zeitweise an unser kennen lernen dachte." Andy runzelte fragend die Stirn, doch John hatte kein Blick dafür. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie ihren Ehering angeschaut hatte. Er wußte genau woran sie in diesem Augenblick gedacht hatte, es war das Gedicht gewesen, seine erste Liebeserklärung an sie. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Andy mochte zwar sein bester Freund sein, aber das war ich dann doch zu peinlich. Männer erzählten zwar, was für eine tolle Frau sie zu Hause hatten, vielleicht auch mal, dass es Streit gab, aber niemals redeten sie darüber, wie verletzlich und klein sie sich manchmal fühlten.

„Wir nahmen uns in den Arm, hielten uns einfach nur fest", fuhr John fort.

„Als das Essen im Ofen war, ging ich duschen. Und als ich zurück in die Küche kam, hatte die Stimmung umgeschlagen. Frag mich nicht warum, ich habe keine Ahnung." Er seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seinem Bier.

Vielleicht war heute ein guter Tag um sich vollaufen zu lassen.

„ Sie entschuldigte sich für ihre Gereiztheit damit, dass bei ihr alles schiefgegangen war und damit war das Thema dann erledigt. Ich tröstete sie und dann küssten wir uns. Andy ich schwöre dir, es war alles normal. Es war in keinster Weise abzusehen, was dann passierte. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so begreife ich es immer noch nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich in einem Albtraum feststecke, aus dem ich nicht aufwachen kann."

Wieder ein Schluck Bier, wieder ein paar Tränen wegblinzeln.

„Beim Essen ging es dann los. Sie wurde wütend und sprang vom Tisch auf, tigerte die Küche auf und ab und brachte immer mehr Anschuldigungen hervor. Ich bin selbst wütend geworden und riet ihr, ein Runde um den Block zu laufen und nicht ihren Frust bei mir abzulassen." Andy unterbrach sein Schweigen nicht, sondern wartete nur einfach ab, dass er weiter erzählte. „Und dann sagte sie, daß sie so nicht mehr weiter machen will, daß ich gehen soll." Ein kurzer Augenblick verging, bevor er weitersprach. „Und dann sagte sie, daß sie die Scheidung will." Er strich sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn und atmete tief aus. Andy sah Tränen in seinen Augen, als John wieder hochschaute und weiter erzählte. „Sie warf mich aus der Wohnung. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hörte nicht zu... Als sie mich dann anbrüllte, dass ich gehen soll, bin ich gegangen." Er lächelte Andy etwas schief an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, das war es auch schon."

Andy war betroffen und versuchte ersteinmal zu verdauen was er gerade gehört hatte. Laura war für ihr Temperament bekannt, vielleicht hatte sie ja auch nur aus Wut so etwas gesagt und bereute es schon wieder. „Hast du heute versucht mit ihr zu reden?" Erkundigte sich Andy, während er selbst einen Schluck von seinem Bier trank. John schaute von seinem eigenen Bier auf und nickte, währenddessen er sich an dem Polster hinter ihm anlehnte. Er nickte, wollte etwas sagen, brauchte aber einen Augenblick um seine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Ja, ich habe sie versucht anzurufen. Beim erstenmal ist keiner rangegangen und danach war ihr Handy aus." Er trank in einem Zug sein Bier aus und entschuldigte sich dann kurz damit das er mal auf Toilette musste.

Andy hatte die Vermutung, dass John ersteinmal wieder seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen wollte.

Er kannte John und Laura schon so lange und er wußte, daß die beiden sich liebten. Na ja, jedenfalls wußte er, daß John seine Frau über alles liebte. Trotzdem, wenn man so lange zusammen war, dann musste doch mehr dahinter stecken, als pure Gewohnheit. Andy wußte nicht so recht was er von der Geschichte halten sollte. Die beiden hatten sich schon oft so gestritten und immer wieder hatten sie einen Weg zu einander gefunden. Aber andererseits hatte Laura auch noch nie die Scheidung gefordert.

John kam mit neuen Bier wieder zurück an den Tisch. „Hast du mal versucht persönlich mit ihr zu reden? Ich meine nicht übers Telefon?", erkundigte sich Andy.

„Hmmm, ja. Ich bin nach der Arbeit bei ihr vorbei gefahren. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es ihr gestern nur so rausgerutscht war. Das mit der Scheidung.", setzte er hinzu. „Sie war auch zu Hause, aber sie machte mir nicht auf. Ich wollte dann auch nicht einfach so in die Wohnung gehen. Es erschien mir irgendwie nicht richtig." John stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder ins Polster fallen. „Ich glaube, Andy, diesmal ist es ernst." Wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und Andy wandte sich schnell ab, damit es seinem Freund nicht peinlich war, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Andy wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. ‚es tut mir leid', klang doch irgendwie zu platt, auch wenn es das war, was Andy gerade fühlte.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte er nach einer Weile. John zuckte mit den Schultern, wirkte etwas ratlos. „Ich denke ich werde mir jetzt ersteinmal eine Wohnung suchen. Das kommt mich günstiger, als wenn ich in diesem Hotelzimmer bleibe. Und dann?...Ich weiß nicht. Noch mal versuchen mit Laurie zu reden, denke ich." Er starrte in sein Bier und wunderte sich, warum es schon wieder leer war. Mit einem Seufzen stellte er es zurück auf den Tisch. Er biß auf seinem Fingernagel rum und schaute direkt Andy in die Augen. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."


End file.
